


My Omega

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Choking, Dark Keith (Voltron), Domestic Violence, F/M, Incest, Mommy Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Omega Krolia (Voltron), Parent/Child Incest, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith has always known something was wrong with him, he just didn’t think it was this bad.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Other(s), Keith/Krolia (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	My Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags as they may change and others might be added.

Keith’s whole life has been spent as a Beta. He’s never had a heat nor a rut, which he’s not complaining about. Being a Beta is not as bad as people keep making it seem like. Maybe it’s just him and not having an interest in anyone.

When he told Shiro this he mentioned the possibility of Keith being Ace/Aro. It would explain a lot, though he failed to mention that he only ever had crushes on his foster moms. Well, he isn’t so sure if crush would be the right term. He didn’t want to date these women, he would rather hurt them. Punish them. 

When Shiro disappeared the second time Keith presented as an Alpha. Stress. That’s what the other paladins kept on saying. 

Those dark thoughts turned into wanting to breed these women. To own them. His mind wandered to a reality where his mom stayed, or where he found her. He spent his rut thinking about owning this woman, making her pay for leaving him. The thought of claiming her and breeding her, connecting them in more ways than one. 

She could never leave him again. He’d make sure she would never leave her child, his child and sibling. Though that child would never be his sibling. That woman would never be considered his mother. She lost that title long ago; now she’s his bitch. His property. His.

Joining the Blades helped keep his mind off of these thoughts. Mostly. They always returned around his rut, clouding his mind. 

He jerked his cock each time to this imaginary woman. Every rut was spent breeding her, keeping her fat with his pups. The same thought always returned: keeping them connected. Making sure she could not leave, if she did she wouldn’t last long without Keith. She would have to depend on Keith. 

She would have to obey Keith like a good bitch, a good mother. The father makes the decisions in the household and the wife blindly follows. 

He’s fucked. Once that thought entered his head he couldn’t shake it. The thought of having an obedient and mindless wife never appealed to him, but thinking of his mom like that did things to him. 

His second rut with the Blades was spent with an Omega, an older Omega. She was very Galran looking which made Keith wonder why she was called a halfbreed. Once she spread her legs it was clear where her other half was apparent.

She had three holes: one was her vaginal opening, one was for birthing, and the other was for bathroom needs. He knows she explained her anatomy and how she was able to have three holes, but his mind was in the gutter.

Once his rut hit he was relentless. He remembers holding her down, making it so she couldn’t move, and fucking into her vaginal opening. Had her hands tied together, a hand on her throat, while he fucked her. At some point she had passed out, whether it was from pain or pleasure he couldn’t remember nor care about.

He choked her, stuffed her full of his cum, gagged her, hit her. Anything to bring his dreams to reality. 

At the end of his rut Kolivan made him go on a mission to rescue another Blade. It was strange that he waited till Keith was over with his rut before sending him off instead of sending a different Blade. If this mission was that important he has no clue why he was selected and not an older and more experienced Blade.

When he finally met the Blade he was saving it all made sense. Of course it was him who had to be sent and not another Blade, and fuck was he happy no one else was sent. On the other hand it scared him that he was sent alone. He dreamed of this moment but to have it actually happen? What if he fucks it up?

He didn’t really have a chance to process everything because he had more to worry about, like being stuck on some time whale in the middle of nowhere. The only positive thing to have happened was to have a dog/wolf pet. 

The first month was okay, he didn’t have any issues. No hiccups or questioning glances. It wasn’t too bad. Though he still felt anger at Krolia, his mother.

He felt more than anger some days. Those days he tries to ignore her so he doesn’t try anything funny. Though he’s stretching the word “tries” since it’s hard to ignore Krolia.

She’s every Alpha’s wet dream: perfect boobs, perfect ass, small waist and hips. And an Omega. 

Keith can’t help but stare at her. When she sleeps he thinks of undressing her, restraining her from harming anyone, a hand over her mouth keeping her quiet. He fists his cock to the idea of fucking her like that, restrained and quiet. His cock would fill her good; his knot would stretch her walls, preventing his seed from escape, making it so it’d have to take.

Every night he did this: watching her and jerking to the thought of her. His favorite fantasies are those where he crushes the spirit from her. Where he makes her feel his pain. 

His more sexual fantasies revolve around breeding her. Raping her. Knotting her and making it take. Sometimes he thinks about her willingly spreading her legs for him, or in a hole in the wall situation. Where she thought a stranger was breeding her when it was her own son.

Tonight he dreams of Krolia sitting on his cock, quiet, while he watches TV. Her only purpose is to keep his cock warm. Once he grows bored of TV he might fuck her. Or jerk himself, almost on the verge of cumming, and thrusting inside so he could cum inside her. Not giving her any sexual reciprocation, only reminding her of where she belongs. What her true purpose is.

It’s gotten to the point where he wants to go through with it, all of it. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
